The Wolf Spirit
by SesshyDaughter42
Summary: A husky named Nami joins Humphreys pack but then she starts having feelings for said wolf.But he likes Kate,or does he?On temporary HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nami and I'm a husky wolfdog from Alaska,and this is my story….

I was born to my mother RoyalBlue,a championship dog who really didn't care about me at all. My father was a kind wolf named Shasta-at least that's what my momma told me. From my very birth my owner abused me and my mother watched. One by one my brother's and sister died,and I could only watch helplessly.I mean what could I do?I was about 3 weeks old. As soon as I had an open chance to escape,I did.I ran and ran until I couldn't run no more and even then I didn't stop ,I boarded a train heading for a place called Jasper Park.

**Please read and review…should I continue or not?This is a prologue so tell me what you think…also I need a 'll be longer this is just a preview.^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years later…_

I looked around and spotted an elk herd, and I crept closer to them. I singled out an old buck with a huge wound in his neck. _Hmmmm, that means wolves_, I thought with a pout. That meant there was a pack and where there were packs, there was a chance I could get hurt. "I should go…before-" I started. "Hey you! What are you doing on wolf territory? After her!" A black wolf growled, and I ran. The elks hearing them started a stampede, hiding me from the wolves. But I knew that they could still smell me. I yelped as a hoof hit me in my ribs, knocking me to my side. I quickly jumped up with a wince and continued running, my ribs aching.

"Stop her!" The definitely male voice called, which only urged me to run faster. I yelped in pain as I tripped over a rock, a doe elk jumping over me. I cowered as I was suddenly surrounded by 5 wolves, my tail tucked between my legs in submission. "Oh…you're a cute one. What are you, you smell like wolf but you don't look like one?" A golden male asked, and I winced. "I'm a husky wolf dog from Alaska. My name is Nami." I snapped, getting my attitude back. "Oh, you're feisty. I like that." A pure white male said a flirty smirk on his face. He was quite buff, and I cringed in disgust. That sentence had way too much innuendo in it to not notice. "Sorry I don't go for jerks. Thanks but no thanks." I snapped, and a female stepped forward. The only female, I noted. "I'm Kate… the next alpha. What were you doing in our territory?" _Kate _snarled, and I raised an eyebrow. "What did it look like I was doing, _Alpha_?" I sneered, my tail back in its curled state. She snarled stepping forward, but a red male held her back. "Kate." He warned, and with a huff she stepped back. I did a wolf-smirk and pushed past her. "Well I guess this is goodbye, hmmm? " I said, before padding away- my tail swaying seductively. It worked. "Wait! Maybe we can convince Winston to let you stay." The golden male said, frantically. I turned to him and smiled my tail wagging. "Oh you would do that for me?" I asked, batting my eyes. He nodded his tail wagging. "Oh thank you…. I didn't catch your name." I smiled, and he panted. "Kodiak…my name's Kodiak." He said, and I smiled. "Okay…well thank you _Kodiak_." I smiled, before following them to their pack. This was going to be good.

I pawed the ground nervously, as Winston- the alpha- eyed me suspiciously. "Who is this, Kodiak?" He growled, and Kodiak bowed his head. "She was found in our territory, and I thought she could join. She's very fast and strong. Maybe she could hunt…with us." Kodiak winced, his voice timid. "….alright. Welcome to the pack…. Uh, err, Naka." He said. "Nami, sir. My name is Nami." I smiled, and he nodded. "Err yes…right, Nami." He said, before he padded away. I let loose. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GOT MY NAME WRONG…GRRRR. IF HE WEREN'T ALPHA- I'D GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." I snapped, angrily. I must have scared Kodiak because he dashed away.

"Whatever…" I mumbled, as I made my way over to the omegas den. "Hello, anybody here?" I asked and out came 4 wolves- again all male. "Hi, I'm Humphrey." A cute dark grey wolf said, and I nodded. "I'm Nami." I smiled my tail wagging.

"I'm Salty." A weird one said, and again I nodded.

"I'm Shakey." A small wolf said, and I smiled.

"And I'm Mooch!" A fat wolf barked, and I cringed. He was loud. "And we're the omegas!" They all finished together, dog piling Humphrey. I giggled before entering the den. I was normal save for a few bones here and there. I sighed exhaustedly and plopped down on the dusty ground for a nap. "Hey, Nami, want to go Log Sledding with us?" Humphrey asked, and I cracked open one eye. "Maybe some other time… I've had a long day. I just want to go to sleep. Thanks anyway, Humphrey." I smiled, and he nodded before running out. I heard them cheer before my eyes closed and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke, I noticed that the omegas were sleeping around me making me very hot. And geez Mooch snores pretty loud. I think I just went deaf in one ear- how could Humphrey stand it. I got up and walked outside for some fresh air. " Nami? What's wrong?" I heard Humphrey say, sleepily. " nothing…just needed some fresh air." I smiled, and he fell back asleep- his foot in Mooch's mouth. Ew, gross- well at least he muffled some of the snores. I looked up at the stars and sung.(**A/N: The song is called Broken by Seether**)

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_[x2]_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

The morning sun flooded my eyes amking me wince at it's brightness. I must've fell asleep. " Nami, I heard you sing last night…and you have a beautiful voice." Humphrey blushed, as he sat beside me in the shade. " Oh thank you." I smiled, the heat spreading to my face. " Hey, how about that Log Sledding?" I smiled, and his tail wagged excitedly. " You'll love it." He smiled/

**I know the ending sucked but I'm getting better at this^.^ read and review. Peace my peeps….mmmm peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh man you have got to try Log Sledding, it's so exhilarating.

The feeling of the wind through your fur, the many different smells, and the adrenaline rush. I laughed and wobbled over to Humphrey, collapsing next to him in the dirt. "See, I told you you'd love it." He smiled, and I laughed. "Yeah, you were." I sighed, as I picked burrs from my fur.

"So, Nami, the Moonlight Howl is tonight. Are you going?" Humphrey asked, and I tilted my head in confusion. "What's a Moonlight Howl?" I asked. "Oh right, you're not from around here. It's where we wolves gather to find our mate's for life. I hope Kate will be there." He sighed.

That got my immediate attention.

"Kate? As in Alpha Kate? I know I'm only a dog, but even I know alphas and omegas don't mix. That would mess up the whole social structure thing." I said. _Plus, your mines,_ I added in my head. There was no way that I was going to let a stupid alpha ruin my changes with Humphrey. He would be my mate even if I had to break someone's neck.

"I know, but Kate- she's different." He said, drooling.

"How so?" I pouted.

"Well she's kind, and her fur just shines in the light." He sighed, dreamily. Okay Humphrey time to snap you out of it.

"Humphrey, wake up and smell the deer! Alphas and Omegas don't mix. I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything but someone has to tell you the truth. An alpha would never, ever mate with an omega. We are the submissive and if an alpha were to mate with an omega, the other packs would see the pack as weak. Then they would try to force us out of our territory. Humphrey you have to think about it. Would you really want to sacrifice the pack for your own selfish desires?" I asked, and he frowned.

"You're right." He sighed, and I frowned.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings Humphrey. But to omegas the pack always comes first." I said, and he nodded.

"Well I'll go see what the others are up to. Later." He said, before dashing away. As he did, I looked up to the sky and opened my mouth to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

I frowned once more before following his scent to the others. Maybe I was a little too hard on him. After all, I was doing almost exactly what he thought about doing. I was hurting his feelings for my own selfish desires. _Was I doing the right thing?_

Yes. Yes I was.

I mean I wasn't dooming an entire pack. Was I?

No. No I wasn't.

I saw Humphrey in a tree and giggled, making him fall." Oh, Nami. I-it's you." He stuttered, a blush on his face. " Yeah, it's me. Who else were you hoping for?" I giggled, as he landed on his head with an "ouch".

"Are you okay?" I smiled, slyly. He nodded and dusted off his fur.

"So….Do you have a date tonight?" he asked, and I was about to shake my head when Kodiak padded up to me.

" Hey Nami. Do you have a date tonight?" He blushed, and I shook my head no.

" Would you be my date tonight?" He asked, and I heard Humphrey grumble about how I wouldn't sing with someone I wasn't interested in. I smirked. I mean, why not have fun with this?

Operation Make Humphrey jealous is a go.

"I'd love to." I smiled, and I heard Humphrey growl. I smirked and raced to the mountain with Kodiak.

Oh it was so fun.

We danced together, and Kodiak even got me a gift. A pristine white rose, that he found in the forest. When the Moonlight Howl was over, I thanked him and bade him a goodnight. As I swayed back to the omegas den, with the white rose in my hair, I noticed Humphrey and Kate talking on a rock.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, and they jumped. And all hell broke loose.

I yelped as a stinging sensation filled my rear end, and dizziness invaded my senses. I heard Humphrey's yelp one last time before I succumbed to darkness.

When I woke up I realized that I was in a metal box with circled holes in it. I whimpered and looked around, not that I could see much.

"Humphrey?" I whimpered, and I heard his groan from next to me. I turned in his direction and he winced as he held his head in his paws.

" Kate? Nami?" He called, and I almost growled. He worried about her before me. That pup!

"Humphrey? Wh-where are we?" She groaned from behind me.

"We're obviously in a cage, stupid."I snorted.

"Well excuse me. Ms. Pet of a human." She snarled, and I turned to face her. Oh no she did not just go there.

"Girls, come on. I hear them." Humphrey said, and I pricked my ears to listen. Then the door opened and we bolted. Freedom!

Sweet, Sweet Freedom.

When we were far enough away from the humans, we stopped by a river for something to drink.

"Where are we?" Kate asked, and I snorted.

" Well we're obviously not in Jasper Park, anymore." I said, and we all looked towards the mountain.

We were in Idaho, far from Jasper Park. And the worst part was we all knew it.

**Well did I do better? Also I need a Beta, or else I'm going to run out of ideas for this story. Read and review^.^ If you don't, I'll sick Nami on you. Girl power! Give me ideas people, I haven't many.**


End file.
